Four New Students
by TinaYuki
Summary: Four strange kid are at Mikan's school. Who are they? And why are they here? Enjoy! Review please! chapter 2 will be rewriten
1. Prologe

**So hi! This is my second fanfiction and guess what Natsume and Mikan is here!**

Natsume: Hey get on with the story Ugly.

TinaYuki:T-T Meany!

Mikan:That's mean Natsume! Be nicer to your friends!

Natsume: Quiet, poka dots.

Mikan: (about to blow up) I'm not wereing poka dots today!

TinaYuki: So here in this chapter I'm just going to desrible 4 new charaters. o.k? X3

Natsume: Hey. TinaYuki doesn't own Gakuen Alice O.K.? Remember that.

**Ry****oto**** Tasume**

**Alice: Black Flames**

**Hair: White**

**eyes: Blood Red**

**Height: 5' 2''**

**Weight: 85 lbs**

**Age:10**

**Mean, but caring in his own way. He can be a bit harsh but he doesn't really mean it. A bit short temper at times but otherwise he never loses his temper.**

**Kasumi Hiro**

**Alice : Ice**

**Hair:Shadey brown**

**Eyes: Sky blue**

**Height:5' 9''**

**Weight: 123 lbs**

**Age: 13**

**A gentle guy with a split personallity. Only happens when his friends are deadly injured then he turns to a heartless guy who will begin to destory everything in his path. He aslo got a huge sister complex. And that...well...let just say things won't get pretty if you're a boy and try to give Kaida or Amarante a friendly hug...**

**Kaida Ayono**

**Alice: Earth**

**Hair: Midnight blue**

**Eyes: Dark blue**

**Hieght: 5' 3''**

**Weight: 123 lbs**

**Age: 13**

**a girl with a violent nature. Alway look after the others and if someone bullies or hurt her friends, she will give them a nice gift in return.**

**Amarante Ai**

**Alice: Water**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Sky Blue**

**Height: 5' 0''**

**Weight: 82 lbs**

**Age: 10**

**A caring type girl who fuss over someone when they're hurt. She is the only one who can stop Kasumi from being wild. **

_**So here you go that is four new charaters in this story! The first chapter will be out soon!**_


	2. Double Trouble

**So hi! This is my second fanfiction and guess what Natsume and Mikan is here!**

Natsume: Hey get on with the story alreadly ugly!

TinaYuki:D: It's not that easy!

Mikan:Theat's mean Natsume! Be nicer to your friends!

Natsume: She's not my friend yet.

TinaYuki: What? ( Chases Natsume)

**I don't own Gakuen alice!**

_**Northern Forest(Somewhere deep)**_

"**Hide!** They're here!" a voice desperly yells

Four figures took off running into a cave.

"What ever you do, don't scream." whisper a calm voice.

"Hey they ran this way! Go get them or you will have to face the face boss!" shouted a deep voice

"How should we capture them, Hiroto?" said a woman's voice

"Heh, the boss said capture them alive not unhurt. So you can do what ever you want with them, but keep them alive." evily said the guy named, Hiroto

"Ryoto, I'm scared." whimper a girl, while tightly holding Ryoto's hand.

"Hey, hey don't cry, and don't be afraid. Hey Kasumi, should we attack?" whisper Ryoto

"Here, if they find us, blast them away o.k, Ryoto"

" I got it."

"Hey, I smell some kids~" sneered a voice.

"Now Ryoto!" yelled Natsumi. Black Flames suddenly erupt from Ryoto hands and Ryoto threw them torwards the voice.

"ARGGG!" a man yelled in agony.

"Run for it guys!" Ryoto shouted, "Ahhhhh!" he screams at he got flung down by an unseen force.

"Hey, Hiroto! I think I caught a rat in my net. Hm~?" smirked a guy from shadow. "Now how would I give you to Hiroto? All beat up or all broken?"

"I think I'll just burn you to a crisp!" Ryoto glared. "And feed you to a super hungry Kasumi!"

"My, my, my. What an attidude nya~" said a young girl appearing from the trees. "If the boss forgive you, you shall be my pet nya~"

"I rather die, than be one of your little pet, you old hag!" Ryoto spat

"O-o-old HAG!" She shouted.{hey she's on fire not really though} "Oh ho ho. This little one needs to be teach a lesson nya~! How a little lighting to brightin the day nya~"

Suddenly sparks shoots out from her fingertips and went towards Ryoto,"AGGGRRRRR!" he shouted in agony.

"Ryoto!" a famliar voice shouted.

"K-k-kasumi?"

"How dare you do that to Ryoto?"

"Oh! Another one? Surely this will be fun nya~! Hey Ren! Stop lurking in the shadows and come out and have some nya~?"

"Oi! I see two more fro your group. Well this will be fun!" Smiled the guy named Ren.

"You will pay for hurting Ryoto!" Kasumi sneered "Very much."

"Kasumi. S-stop it. Don't lose your cool!" Ryoto worryly said.

"FEEL MY RAGE!" at Kasumi's hand appear a icicle sword and all around him was icicle spears pointed at the enemy. "Good bye."

**So there is the first chapter! Clifthanger I know.X3 So please please review I want to see how you think about this chapter! O-o;**

**And don't miss the next chapter!:) See you next time! X3**


End file.
